


Back Again

by Findmesomebodytolove



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Also I spelled Melisandre right on the first try, F/F, F/M, M/M, So yeah, and everyone getting along, as of 2016 it's been revised, but I wanted a happy ending, its weird, so I think I should get a medal for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findmesomebodytolove/pseuds/Findmesomebodytolove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb Stark reawakens at a the foot of a weirwood tree, back from the dead to help the living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robb

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress, it's hard for me to find motivation so it might take awhile for me to post another chapter. 
> 
> New information (as of 2016): I believe that I can write something much better so, I'm basically rewriting it. And when I first wrote this it was on my phone so.... that was awful. I'm already finding stupid mistakes like in my end note I put here instead of hear. *pounds head on keyboard* Okay I'm also cutting out Renly and Loras out because I don't think I can write them very well.

Robb awakens eyes wide with fear, the last thing he could remember was the traitor Roose Bolton stabbing him through the heart. Robb sits up slowly, muscles stiff from lack of movement. But is quickly brought back down again when his direwolf, Grey Wind, tackles him to the ground licking happily at his master’s face. 

“Grey Wind, I’m happy to see you too boy” Robb says quietly with a grin on his face, scratching behind his loyal companion's ears. Grey Wind finally let’s his master sit up, Robb stares at the scenery in wonder. The ground is frozen and covered in an inch of snow, but is slowly getting taller from the heavy, constant snow coming from the sky. Robb looks up just in time to see a white bird, signaling that winter has finally come. 

“How long have I’ve been gone?” Robb asks to himself. Then looking down at himself, wondering how he got such thick warm clothes on. Robb glances behind him to see a weirwood tree behind him, he looks at it expecting it to answer how he got here. The wooden eyes stare back at him with silent red sap coming out of its eyes. Realizing that the old gods won’t answer his question, he turns back and spots a flicker of light ahead of him. 

Robb starts to make his way towards the orange flame in a sea of white specks. He wraps his coat tightly around himself, and turns around to whistle at Grey Wind to keep up with him. Robb begins to feel anxious, he has no idea who these people could be soldiers sworn allegiance to the Boltons, Freys, or the worst case scenario the Lannisters. He pats down his jacket trying to find a weapon of some kind. When he comes up empty handed he figures that Grey Wind could taken down a few of them depending on how many there is. 

As they get closer to the fire, Grey Wind’s ears perk up, and takes off towards the fire. “Grey Wind, come back here” Robb says quietly but harshly, afraid that the noise might give a warning to the unknown Northerners. Knowing that their cover is now blown, Robb starts to run after him. When he gets closer to them he sees six people sitting around the fire in circle, with three direwolves?? 

Grey Wind is with the other wolves, nipping at them with fondness. A man with the tannest skin he’s ever seen in the north sits next to a little girl with greyscale on one half of her face, and is braiding her hair. Besides him is a teenage boy with a green cape poking at the fire with a large branch. The man raises his head from the braid he is working on, to grunt at the people around him, alerting that there is an unknown man behind them.

When the other three people turn around, Robb recognizes them in a second.  
“Mother? Father? Rickon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos and Comments so far, especially to Kohanita and mewbunny68 for making me come back to this work.


	2. Robb

His family members rush up to him hugging him tightly, they are all in disbelief that they are alive again. 

“Does anyone know why we are here?” Robb questions to the small group. His father shakes his head, “The only thing I got was a scroll in my pocket saying, ‘Only seven will reawaken’ ”. Ned introduces the other two members of the group, “This is Shireen Baratheon and Khal Drogo, and Jojen Reed we all woke up two hours from each other”. Robb nods to them as a greeting, and looks towards Rickon, not understanding how he is not in his younger body. 

Rickon notices his staring and starts speaking in his rough teenage voice, “I’ve only died recently, by Ramsay Bolton”. Robb finds it a little hard to understand him with his accent, like a wildling. “But…..how did you survive? We thought Theon killed you?” Robb asks. Rickon looks at him with sad eyes, “Theon killed two farm boys, Osha, the wildling you spard, saved Bran and I. Helped us escape from the Greyjoys. Bran had the mission to go north of the wall to stop the white walkers. Soon after Jojen and Meera Reed joined our group, Bran decided that it would be safer for me if we split up, and sent Osha and me North to the Umbers.” 

Rickon continues his story, telling him how Osha and him lived in hiding for a few years, until the Umbers caught up to them and captured them. To prove their allegiance to the new warden of the North, Small Jon gave them to the Ramsay. That Jon and Sansa raised up an army of wildlings and smaller houses to retake Winterfell. But before the battle started Ramsay wanted to play a game with him, he told Rickon to run towards Jon while shooting arrows at him. Right when Rickon was about to grab Jon, he was shot with an arrow.

Once Rickon finishes his tale he looks up to Robb, “I’m not even sure if Jon won the battle or not, they seemed pretty out numbered”. 

Robb looks at his mother and father’s faces, hope not apparent to either of their faces. Already mourning their daughter's death, Robb looks at them angry that they don’t believe in Jon. “If I know my brother, I know he won and liberated the North from the Boltons”. 

“Robb it’s unlikely that Jon won, if we go to Winterfell we just be walking into our deaths”. Ned said trying to make him be logical. Robb yells at him, “Well where else are we gonna go?! The South hates us, and we can’t trust anyone in the North. We have to try”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so crappy it was pretty hard to write Rickon retelling Robb his story. I might I have to fix it later, but for now its good.


	3. Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear the confusion some might have, I'm not including the direwolves in the seven reawakening. Also the group started out by Moat Cailin, and Arya is already past Castle Cerwyn, on horse back. I didn't want her to reunite with them before Jon and Sansa. (Also I have a pretty good out line of the story finally!!)

Robb groans, rising from his bed of snow to see daybreak. He feels run-down from their aggressive pace and lack of sleep. He looks around the fire and can tell everyone else is too. He hears Khal Drogo breathe heavily in sleep, probably having another nightmare. Everyone (himself included), have been haunted by their gruesome deaths. He can tell that little Shireen is most traumatized by her death out of all of them. She hasn’t told the group how she has died yet, but Robb knows that it had something to do with fire. Since she barely comes close enough to the campfire to get warm. Each night Robb and Rickon give their furs to her, so she can make it through the night. 

When the group starts to set up camp, Robb sends all the Direwolves out to hunt for the group and themselves. One night, Shaggydog is the first one to come back to camp (Greywind is normally the one who comes back first), dropping two of the three rabbits he has in his jaws to Rickon. Rickon graciously gives the fattest one to Shireen, with a shy smile on his face. Summer is the next out, giving part of his kill to Jojen. Robb starts to get worried after he catches sight of Lady, (the slowest of them all) coming back, until finally he spots him. He gives a relieved smile and whistle towards him. Once the wolf gets closer he sees a baby shadowcat in his mouth, and deep scratches along his back that can’t be made by a cub. 

Robb hears another animal getting closer, and wonders why the other wolves aren’t alerted and ready to attack. Ned stands and gets closer, ready to defend the group. But gasps with shock when he sees the animal, “Nymeria?”. His father questions the darkness, then he sees his sister’s direwolf. She seems on edge and distrusting of people, but still recognizes her siblings and sits next to Lady. Robb now understands how Greywind got his injuries. While in the woods, the two wolves must have each was a challenger, both wanting the same game. Until they were finally able recognized each other, as brother and sister, and backed down.

Robb is happily surprised by the group’s progress in the last several days. He figures that they must have started outside of Moat Cailin, and are now getting closer to Castle Cerwyn. Robb still doesn’t know what Houses he can and cannot trust, and decides to go around the Castle. Not wanting to push their luck by asking the Cerwyns for refugee. Robb spots a small tavern ten miles out of Castle Cerwyn, and spots six horses, their reins tied to a wooden stand. He whispers his plan to the group and they slowly inch towards the horses. Robb helps Shireen quietly get onto the horse that she’s sharing with Rickon, and then turns to mount his own steed. 

Robb can’t help a warm feeling, filling his whole body. After being gone for so long, he is so close to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did some research for this chapter, so go me! That last sentence was the worst to write. Also, I'm thinking of putting Uncle Benjen into the story and having him be able to leave the wall, what do you guys think? (I'm just kind of a sucker for Stark family reunions) So what did you guys think of this chapter, I think personally its been the best so far. Comment and Kudos are appreciated!! :)


	4. Bran/Evelyn Umber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more about Bran and stuff, and also Bran and Gang have no idea what has been going on so as far as they know the Greyjoys still control Winterfell and Mormont is still commander of the Night's Watch. All the comments have been so nice and I thank anyone who has left one. Also it's super weird for me to be updating everyday so don't get use to it.

Benjen leads Bran and Meera to the heart tree where he took his vows. Once Bran puts his right hand on the white bark, he reveals his strategy for getting cross the wall. “Even though I’m technically half dead and cleared from my vow of the Night’s Watch, Commander Mormont might force me stay. I think we should go through the same tunnel that brought you north of The Wall, and go back to Winterfell” Benjen explains.

Meera nods her head in agreement until she remembers, “But the Ironborn still occupy Winterfell, and they probably aren’t going to give us a warm welcome”. Benjen recalls Bran telling him how Theon Greyjoy, his brother’s ward, took over Winterfell and killed Ser Rodrick, a man he’d known for all his life. Meera speaks up, “We sent Rickon and Osha to the Last Hearth, since House Umber is one of the bannermen to House Stark”. 

“That’s a good idea, I known Bran’s been worried about Rickon’s safety lately, it’ll be nice to see them reunite” Benjen smiles warmly, he knows how hard it’s been on Bran, losing so many people and still have to continue his mission. Bran needs to be reminded that there is still people he cares about that will be saved by his quest. “I’ll send a raven to them explaining our situation.” Benjen writes out a small message on with the only ink and paper he has, and sends it one the sole raven he has, excited to see another nephew safe and alive.  
*Last Hearth* 

Evelyn Umber rubs her forefingers against her temples, she can’t believe how her brother, Smalljon could betray the Starks and give Rickon to the Boltons. The death of their father hit all of them pretty hard, especially her younger twin sisters, but helping the House that betrayed the Starks which lead to father’s death, is idiotic. Now House Umber is known as oath breakers, abandoning House Stark in their greatest time of need. 

Evelyn knows that her brother went their to get help with the Wildlings, but what Smalljon didn’t know is that Ramsay had the Karstarks to send aid. The Karstarks must have thought that fifty of their shittest fighters could handle the Wildlings. But once Jon Snow got their alliance, the Wildlings left the Last Hearth alone, leaving her with fifty Karstarks eating all of their stores for winter. 

But eventually they left too, along with all of the Umber soldiers leaving her alone with all the women and children to take care of, with a dwindling food supply. She doesn’t know who would be willing to help her, once they see the Umber name they think we are all traitors. And not the starving women and children, that we actually are. She hears laughing from the halls, knowing it’s her twelve year old sisters, Rosaline and Lily, probably soaked from the snow fight they were having. Evelyn has been giving most of her rations to them, and they don’t really notice anything (except that there is no more desserts). 

She hears a soft knock on the wooden door, “Come in” she responds, her handmaiden walks in with a small tray of food and a scroll. The sight of food makes her stomach growl, “Edith I told you to give all my rations to Lily and Rosaline, except supper” Evelyn always eats with her sisters and the one time she didn’t have food they started having suspicions. Edith shakes her head, “You can’t run a castle on an empty stomach, M’lady”, Evelyn begrudgingly takes the plate from her. And then hands her the scroll, Evelyn sees that there is no wax seal, and her hope of a House coming to their aid is squashed. 

She unrolls the letter and her eyes widen, she tells Edith to grab ink and paper. She quickly writes a short letter to Jon Snow and tells Edith to get a raven to send it to send both notes to Winterfell as fast as she can. She thanks the old and new gods, that she didn’t start killing the birds for meat today. 

She gets a hopeful smile on her face, she actually might be able to restore her family’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know what weirwood tree Bran was at but I read it was the same one Jon went to, to take his oaths and I thought it was south of the wall but its north so I had to say that the Night's Watch would make Benjen stay. And if they went to the Night's Watch Ed would be like 'oh Jon is at Winterfell with Sansa, safe and sound' and I wanted the Umber ladies to have a story line. 
> 
> I've finished all my research and that's how I found out about Smalljon's sisters, on the website I go on it has two separate summaries on for the book and the other for the actually t.v show. And for the t.v show it said that Greatjon had unknown number of daughters, and in the book summary it said he had another boy and two daughters. But I wanted all girls so.....
> 
> Next chapter is about Jon and the people at Winterfell!


	5. Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there has been a few comments of how I don't write long enough chapters, and I truly try to write long and its just hard for me. And since this is my first fic/story I've done that wasn't required for school, I think you guys should cut me a break (especially since I've been updating everyday). I had this chapter done yesterday, but felt insecure about whether or not it was long enough, so sorry for the wait.

Jon is horrified when he learns that Melisandre burned a little girl alive in order to “save Stannis’ army”. When Stannis gave permission to kill his only child, that is when Stannis truly lost his cause. Jon can see that Davos is still devastated by the princess’ death, and believes that the Red Women deserves more than a simple banishment. Jon is about to give some words of comfort when Tormund barges in, a scroll wrapped in his hands.

“His was addressed to you, Snow” Tormund says in his thick accent, holding out the scroll for Jon to grap. Jon sees the wax seal and recognizes it as the Umber’s sigil, he sighs and unrolls it. A shocked look forms on Jon’s face, “Tell Lord Reed to get in here right away” Jon commands Davos. He nods and races out of the room. Jon had sent out an invitation to all the major houses in the North to have a meeting (they were just waiting on House Flint). Howland Reed strides in, confusion clear on his face. Lord Reed opens his mouth to ask why he was summoned, but Jon cuts him off and starts reading aloud,

“Lord Snow,  
We wish to inform you of a letter that was sent to us, by (who we believe to be) Benjen Stark, Bran Stark, and Meera Reed. They ask for safe refuge at the Last Hearth, and we willingly accept. We will tell them of how you are now occupying Winterfell, and we will offer to accompany them to Winterfell, insuring their safety. I am truly disgraced by my older brother’s actions, and are ashamed of his choices. There is just one thing I ask from you, since the death of my brother, I am now in command of the castle and we are almost out of food. I have 125 women and children under my care and everyday the number is dropping. I am asking for a new home for my people, I don’t care if I have to throw away my lands and titles, just don’t leave us to die. But no matter what your answer is, we are still willing to escort your family and Meera Reed. We will take full responsibility of their lives until they are safe in Winterfell. The letter attached is the one Benjen sent to us, incase you have doubts. - Evelyn Umber”

Jon continues onto Benjen’s letter

“Lord Umber,  
I, Benjen Stark, along with Bran Stark and Meera Reed, are needing a place of refuge. We only have one horse alongside with only a week of food for the three us, we are lucky we should be able to get to the Last Hearth in just in time. I have been informed by my nephew that his younger brother, Rickon and his guardian, Osha was sent towards your castle. And I hope they are still there, safe, under your care. - Benjen Stark, Bran Stark, and Meera Reed”

Jon looks up after he’s finished, Lord Reed has his arm stretch out, silently asking for the letters. Howland looks them over the letters, and then just stares at the bottom of Benjen’s letter. “Is that your daughter’s signature, my lord?”, Jon whispers. 

Howland collapses into the nearest chair, he nods silently. He looks up to Jon, trying to form words, “I…..I…....my son…..”, he clears his throat to start again. “A few months before your father was killed my boy, Jojen started having terrible dreams”, Howland stands to walk towards the fire that is lit behind Jon. Everyone in the room had their eyes on him, “He kept telling me that he dreamt of the battles I fought in, I shrugged it off thinking that I must have been too descriptive of my war stories. Until he told me he dreamt of the Tower of Joy”, Lord Reed meets Jon’s eyes and shakes his head, and starts staring at the fire again. “He told me the secret. A secret that only Ned and I ever knew, and that’s when I believed him. My son was a….” 

“A greenseer” Tormund cuts him off, Howland raises his head to him and nods. “He told me how Ned died, a day before it happen.” He takes a deep breath, “Then months later, out of nowhere, he and his sister disappears. With only a note saying ‘We are off to help Brandon Stark’, I didn’t know what to do, or where to look. So I just believed that eventually the two of them would come back to me.” Howland has tears running down his face now. Jon understands now, if both Jojen and Meera went, where was Jojen’s signature? 

“I’m sorry for your lost, Lord Reed”, Jon puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You are positive that this is her signature, right?” Jon wants to believe that his brother and uncle are safe, but needs to be completely sure that it's them. “Yes, I know it’s her’s” Jon nods his head, in disbelief, his uncle is actually alive.

A smile starts to form on his face, but is quickly disappeared when Tormund asks, “What about the women and children?”

A battle is fought within Jon. ‘They’re only women and children’ one side fires, ‘but her older brother captured Rickon and gave him to Ramsay, who killed him!’ the other rebuts. ‘Yes he did, but are we will to sacrifice innocent children just because of where they come from’ one asks, Jon’s made his decision. 

“We will welcome them into Winterfell as long as they safely deliver Bran, Benjen and Meera.” Jon tells Tormund. “We need more food, and winter is here, how will we grow more?” Davos presses. Jon already knows that the glass gardens how been sown and is expected to give just the bare minimum they’ll need. 

“We tell Evelyn to bring all the glass she is able to carry, which we can use to expand the glass garden, or make a whole new one” Jon answers and thinks that they might actually be able to do this. Lord Reed looks towards Jon, sadness written all over his face,“What about Rickon? Bran is expecting him to be at the Last Hearth. He’ll be devastated, thinking that he sent Rickon to his death”.

Jon squeezes his eyes shut, head shaking, “She has to tell him the truth, or else he’ll never believe any of our words to be true again. I’ll send a letter to Evelyn to give to Bran once she breaks the news”. 

Jon goes then dismisses the men and calls for Sansa. Once there he explains the situation to her, they agree to send one letter from each of them. So Bran knows he isn’t alone. He also tells Lord Reed if he wishes to, he can write one to his daughter and Jon will send it for him. Howland nods grateful, and starts scrawling on a piece of parchment. Jon writes the two letters quickly, and gives the four letters to the maester to be sent off. He then lays his head down against the table.

Jon can’t imagine how hopeless Bran is gonna feel once he finds out about Rickon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is either gonna be about Arya or the Umber ladies, if you have a preference leave a comment. I was also debating if I should include Edmure Tully (for another family reunion with Catelyn) into this story or not, so again leave a comment if you care. 
> 
> Sorry for the angry ranting at the top note, most of the comments have been really nice and helpful (expect for the two mentioned above) and I thank everyone who's felt one! It does help motivate me, and makes me think my crappy writing might be okay.


	6. Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy forth of July to my fellow Americans!! And to everyone else who do not live in America, Happy Monday!!!! 
> 
> Since no one in the comments said if they would rather want a Umber ladies or Arya chapter, I did an Umber ladies chapter.
> 
> So the next will definitely be an Arya chapter, and I still don't know about Edmure Tully about being in this work so if you care put something in the comments.

Evelyn gets Jon’s replay a week later, right before Bran is supposed to arrive. She unravels the scroll that is addressed to her, and smiles ear to ear for Jon had accepted her plea. But slowly drops as she continues, 

“Lady Umber,  
We would gladly aid you in your time of need, we only ask for you to gather any assessable glass and take it with you to Winterfell. We sadly inform you that my brother, Rickon died in battle, and I do not blame you for his death. I only request you to inform by brother about Rickon, I know this is unfair for and I apologize for that. But if we keep this information from Bran, he will feel betrayed and turn on his only remaining family. Sansa Stark and I both have written a letter to Bran to console him. The other is from Howland Reed, for you to give to his daughter once they arrive. -Jon Snow” 

Evelyn once finished with the letter, breaths in deeply and clenches her eyes close. Regretting her brother’s poor choices even more now. She doesn’t know how she’ll break the news to Bran and Benjen Stark, she only hopes that they will understand she took no part in it. She then wonders how much Bran actually knows about his family, does he still think his mother and Robb are still alive and well? 

Evelyn loses her train of thought once she hears a pounding at the door. She is expecting to see her handmaiden but is surprised to see her two younger sister bouncing in excitement. “Are we really gonna have visitors?” Lily asks, eager to make a new friends. “Yes, so both of you must be on your best behavior”, Evelyn looks at both of them trying to put on a strict face like her father, but knows she is failing. “I must talk to Bran and his group during dinner, so I’ll not be able to eat with you two” she adds.

They look at her with mischief in their eyes, but eventually they both nod. “Are we really leaving home for Winterfell?” Rosaline asks, with tears in her eyes. She sighs and nods her head, and starts to panic when they both start crying. Evelyn lays a hand on each of their shoulders and tries to find words of comfort. “Hey you guys, don’t cry. Don’t you both want to go on an adventure?”. They look at her, and slowly nod their heads, “I’ve also heard that Jon Snow has his very own direwolf”. They perk up in attention, “Like the one father wrote about in his letters?”. “Yes, and I bet if you ask Jon nicely he’ll even let you pet him”, Evelyn says trying to sweeten the deal.

They smile up at her and run off to play in the snow some more. Things are peaceful for a while until Edith comes in and tells her that they have arrived. Evelyn stands and straightens her dress, takes a deep breath and leaves to go to the courtyard. She walks into the snow covered yard to see a man with a cloth wrapped around his head, who she concludes to be Benjen, jump down and helps Bran from the horse. Before she knows it, her two sisters are behind them giggling quietly, with Lily holding a giant snowball, targeted at Benjen and she can’t even give a word of warning, when she throws it at his head. 

It hits spot on, Evelyn looks horrified, “Lily! Rosaline! Apologize to our guest now!”. Benjen chuckles and wipes the snow off from the back of his hood, and looks towards Evelyn with amused eyes, “It’s fine my lady, children are hard to control.” He looks around confused and adds, “Not to be rude, my lady, but where is your brother?”. Evelyn turns to Edith, signaling to get Lily and Rosaline to their rooms. Avoiding the question Evelyn speaks “My lords and lady, you must be freezing and starving, why don’t you join me for supper?” 

She turns to lead them to the dining hall, before seeing their response. She had the cooks scrounge for as much food as they can, so they could have a semi-feast. But by the looks of their faces they don’t really notice anything. Dinner is quiet with them stuffing themselves with as much food as possible, her plate though is untouched too nervous to eat.

Evelyn clears her throat, “Bran how much do you know about your family’s situation, currently”, she curses herself in her head for not finding a better word then ‘situation’. Bran looks up from his food, surprised by the question, “As far as I know the Ironborn have control of Winterfell, Sansa is in King's Landing, Jon is at the Wall, I don’t know where Arya is, and Rickon is…. with you, but…..I do know my brother, Robb, and my mother are dead”. Evelyn nods, relieved that she doesn’t have to tell him about his mother and brother’s demise.

“I only ask for you to let me explain fully before asking questions” Evelyn pleads with them all. She takes a deep breath and starts, “The Ironborn no longer have Winterfell, your sister, Sansa and your half-brother, Jon does. But just a few weeks ago, the Boltons had Winterfell, with your sister was married to Ramsay Bolton, Roose’s heir, and your brother was Lord Commander of the Wall.” Benjen gives her a shocked look on his face, but she continues “That is, until Jon was killed by his own brothers because he let wildlings past the wall but was brought back to life. And you sister escaped Ramsay’s torture with the help of Theon Greyjoy. They reunited at Castle Black, and raised an army of wildlings and lower Houses. While they were doing that, Ramsay killed his father, step-mother, and baby brother to become Warden of the North. He was asking all the major Houses’ loyalty, he got the Karstarks, and my own house” she says in disappointment. “My brother, to show his loyalty to Ramsay, gave Rickon and the Wildling to him” Bran breathes in sharply. “Ramsay and Jon fought and Jon won. I wrote to him once I got your letter, and this morning I got his response, and I very sad to say….Rickon is dead.” Evelyn looks to Bran fury in his eyes until it melts into sadness.

Bran is still crying when she says “Jon and Sansa both wrote letters to you to console you in your time of need.”. She then looks towards Meera, “Your father was with Jon when he got my letter, and Lord Reed also wrote a letter to you”. She passes out the letters to them. Benjen and Meera kneel by Bran and are hugging him, all of them crying. 

Evelyn looks at them one more time, before whispering “I am so, so sorry”. And turns to leave, tears in her own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I put at the top, I'm debating if I should include Edmure Tully (for another family reunion with Catelyn) into this story or not, so again leave a comment if you care.
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments!!


	7. Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update came so late!!

Arya takes a deep breath and feels the pleasure of getting to kill another person off of her list. She looks down at the bloody old man, and sighs, disappointed that she killed him before he took a bite of his own children. She then examines her clothes and nods to herself, it doesn’t look like she just murdered the Lord of The Twins. Arya slides the face back on, and carries the Frey pie out of the dining hall.

Now, she thinks to herself, I just have to get Uncle Edmure out of his cell. Even though Arya had never meet her Uncle and really has no reason to save him, family is family, and she only has a few of those left. She goes to the kitchen to throw away the pie and washes the plate. She also tells the other servants and the two guards posted outside of the dining hall, to not disturb Lord Frey for he has “company” inside. They all nod, disgusted that their Lord has taken another child bride. 

Arya goes to the back corner of the kitchen where she hid needle and her satchel, and grabs them both. She slides needle against her leg into her tight pants, and conveniently puts her satchel in front of the bulge that the hilt is making. Arya removes the mask and puts it into her bag, and makes her way to the dungeon.

She tells the two guards that are posted at her Uncle’s cell that Lord Frey requires them both, and they leave in hurry not wanting to anger their Lord. She takes the stolen key out of her sleeve, that she snatched off of a young naive guard. The cage door creaks open, and sees her Uncle huddled near a dark corner, she puts a hand onto his shoulder “Uncle Edmure, get up”. He turns around harshly expecting this to be trick of some kind, but once his eyes land on Arya’s face he knows it her. She looks just like her father, dark brown hair and has brown eyes, that looking at him impatiently. 

“Arya?”, he whispers voice hoarse from the lack of using it. “Come on, we have to leave. Now!” she pulls him up, still looking at her with a stunned look. “Walder will kill us both if we get caught”, he says as a warning. “Well we’re in luck, since I already killed him. Now we have to get moving.”, she pushes him out of the cell, locks it back up and slips the key into her bag. “What?!” he shouts. Arya puts her hand over his mouth and pushes him up to the top of the stairs to see everyone in a panic. 

She smirks, and whispers to him “We have to make it to the kitchen exit, so put this on”, she gives him the mask. He looks down at the girl’s face and wants to scream, but does what his niece says. They quickly make it to the kitchen, everyone rushing to the dining hall to see what’s happening. Arya takes them through the kitchen exit to the woods where she tied her stolen horse to one of the trees. 

She grabs the mask off her Uncles face, and tells him to wash himself off quickly in the stream nearby. He nods, still in shock, Arya starts to prepare her horse for the rush out of here. Her Uncle comes back stumbling and murmuring to himself, she gets on top of the horse and tells her Uncle to do the same. They horse rides hard throughout the night until Arya deems it far enough from The Twins. “Where are we going?” Edmure asks, “Winterfell” she replies not one for small talk. “But aren’t the Boltons in control of it?”, “Not anymore, Jon and Sansa have it now. The Boltons are gone.” she smiles towards him. Proud of her brother and sister, and excited to finally see them once again. 

“What happened to Walder Frey?”, she sighs, not enjoying his little interrogation, “I baked his two sons into a pie. And slit his throat, like his now butchered son did to my mother” she answers glaring at him, daring him to ask another question. He backs down and eats the little amount of food she had given him. 

She sighs knowing his is not the best way to reunite with a long lost Uncle, “What happened to you?”. Edmure looks up from his food in surprise and clears his throat, “Well once I bedded my bride, I heard commotion come out from our bedroom window and when I got up look to see what was, she knock me out with a chamber pot. And when I woke up, I was in chains with Walder Frey looking down at me. Gloating of how he killed Cat, Robb and the entire Stark army. I spent my time mostly down there being tormented by the young guards, until they decided that they finally needed me. My Uncle, the Blackfish, took siege of Riverrun, and the Freys kept threatening to kill me, but he didn’t care nothing was going to make him give up the castle. Then Jaime Lannister came, he told me he would kill my child if he did not do what he asked, he made me go into Riverrun, since I’m technically the heir, and surrender the castle. I did what he asked, and was again put in chains and went back to The Twins. You know what the funny thing is though,” he looks at her bitterly, “one of the guards told me the Frey whore didn’t even have my kid, the fucking Lannister lied to me.” He scoffs at himself for his stupidity. “I sold out my Uncle, my ancestral home, my own men, for a lie. I have always fallen for stupid tricks, but this was the worst.” he puts his hands over his face in shame. 

“You couldn’t have known,” Arya speaks up, “all you can do now is, to never trust another fucking Lannister again and get your revenge.” she looks towards him, “You can only trust family”. He smiles at her, and she returns it. 

Arya is counting the days down until she unites with Sansa and Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter either Bran or Arya are gonna be the first to reunite with Jon and Sansa, if you prefer one over the other leave it in the comments.


	8. Arya/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my Arya chapter!!!

After a week and a half of rigorous riding, Arya and Edmure finally spot the stone walls of Winterfell. Arya is smiling brightly when they see the Stark banner across the wall, once they reach the gate she jumps off of her horse and yells up, “I need to talk to Jon Snow!”. The gate open just enough so a wild orange haired man can walk through, “What’s your business with Snow” he says gruffly. “I’m his sister”, and tries to make her way around the man. “I’m sorry lass, but Jon only has one sister I know of, and you are not her”, he blocks her path with his stretched out arm. 

Arya takes out needle and puts it to his neck, “Now listen here, I have spent the last few years in exile, waiting to be reunited with my family. And not nobody is going to stop me. So turn around and start walking, or I’ll slice your throat.” Her Uncle whispers her name, clearly thinking this is a bad idea. They slowly make their way to the courtyard, hiding behind the giant man, so the archers know that they won’t be able to shot her, without shooting him first. They stop by the stairs leading to the balcony and the man yells out “Jon get our ass down here, there is a crazy girl with a sword against my throat claiming to be your sister.”. 

Tormund is smirking to himself, once Jon comes out she’ll be distracted, he’ll have the opportunity to elbow her in the stomach, and get that twig of a sword out of her hands. But when Jon strides over, she drops her sword from his throat and runs to him. Tormund lunges after her, thinking she is going to attack him, but is surprised to see her stop right in front of him with small tears rolling down her eyes. “Arya?”, he hears Jon whisper, and the little girl nods her head, drops the sword, and jumps into his arms. 

Jon is smiling so brightly, having another sister in his arms, safe. He puts her down, and picks up the sword. “You still have it?”, he murmurs, “Well I couldn’t be without my Needle”, she supplies. He laughs, a tearful happy one, “Tormund, can you bring Sansa done?”, he asks. Tormund nods, still in shock, that he almost attacked Jon’s sister. Jon looks towards Edmure, “Who’s that?” he looks at Arya quizzically. Arya peeks behind her and sees Uncle Edmure, awkwardly looking down at the ground, not knowing what to do with himself during this happy reunion. “That’s Uncle Edmure, my Mother’s brother”she answers, “I rescued him from The Twins.” 

Jon is about to ask why she was even at The Twins when Sansa comes strolling down the stairs, looking down so she doesn’t slip on the icy stairs, Jon calls up to her “Sansa, look”. She raises her head, seeing the dark hair girl she starts running down and hugs Arya with big open arms. Jon can hear Arya muttering to Sansa, “I don’t hate you, I don’t hate you, I’m so sorry, Sansa”. Sansa is crying now, hiccuping like she did as a child. 

Jon walks over to Edmure and puts a hand over his shoulder, happy that another trusting family member is here. “I know I’m not technically your Uncle, but I hope that I can help you in any way I’m able to”, he says looking up from the ground, Jon nods his head approvingly. Jon then hears Edmure’s stomach growl, and turns to Sansa and Arya still embracing each other, “How about we get Edmure and Arya some food”. Sansa detaches herself from Arya and looks to Jon, smiling in approval. 

Tormund and Davos joins the small family for an early dinner. Jon has the cooks bring all of Arya’s favorite food that they have on hand, she is stuffing herself full. Not even using utensils, clearly having forgotten all of her mother’s lessons on how to be a lady. “Why were at The Twins Arya?” Jon questions her, Arya is cracking the chicken bones in her hands, she burps, “I sneaked inside, disguised as a servant. Killed two of Walder’s sons, baked them into a pie, then served it to Lord Frey. Then I slit his throat like his son did to mother”. Jon and Sansa look a little horrified but at the same satisfied that Walder Frey finally dead. 

Tormund is grinning at her with approval, finally finding a Stark with a little Wildling blood in them, “How much of his sons did he eat?”. “That’s the only thing that I messed up, I got too excited and killed him before he could eat a bite”, she answers regrettably with chicken stuffed in her mouth. 

Sansa clears her throat, “Where did you go after King’s Landing?”. Arya grabs her goblet, and guzzles down the ale. “A Night’s Watch man, Yoren was his name, was in King’s Landing recruiting more men, when father died. He saw me in the crowd of father’s execution, and turned me around so I couldn’t see it.” Sansa sighs, relieved that Arya doesn’t have to live with image of their father’s decapitated head on the stones coating the stones with red blood. “He cut my hair, to make look like a boy, and hid me in the band of misfits. He said he would take me to the Wall to reunite with you, Jon. But then Lannister soldiers came looking for my friend, Gendry,”, Davos stops eating, when she said that name. I wonder if that was the same boy he had saved? ‘I’ll ask her when she finishes’, he decides, and goes back to his meal. “they killed Yoren, and took us to Harrenhal. They put us in pens like animals, and everyday, The Mountain would choose someone to be tortured by a man they called, the tickler. Gendry was about to be tortured, but Tywin Lannister rode up on his white steed, and was complaining that they were wasting manpower. He realized that I was a girl and had me be his cupbearer. Eventually I man named Jaqen H’ghar, became indebted to me and helped us escape. He gave me a coin and said if I ever wanted to find him again, to give that coin to any man from Braavos and say Valar Morghulis. From there the Brotherhood Without Banners found out that I was Arya Stark, from The Hound. I told the leader how he killed Mycah, and they had a trial by combat. The leader was defeated and killed but brought back by a Red Priest.” Arya went onto tell them about how a Red Women kidnapped Gendry, that when she finally escaped the Brotherhood Without Banners, The Hound grabbed her and planned her to take her to Robb. “When we finally reached The Twins, the Red Wedding was already in play, I saw Greywind be killed and The Hound had to knock me out to take me away. Since Robb died he decided to take me to the Vale, but when we got there we found out that Aunt Lysa had died.”. Arya chuckles at that, while Sansa gasps, her sister was so close to her, if she had came a week earlier they might have reunited then. She goes on explaining how a blond lady with short hair had recognized her and started to fight The Hound. In the commotion of the battle, she had escaped and told the group that after the battle she found The Hound and took his food and water. In revenge for Mycah, she then said that she wanted to go to The Wall, but the sea captain she meet said they were going to Braavos. She used her coin and then trained with Jaqen for awhile until he told her to kill an innocent women. She refused, and left. “Then I went to The Twins to get my revenge, and helped Uncle Edmure escape”. 

“The boy, Gendry, I helped him escape the Red Women, I gave him a boat I told him to go back to King's Landing.” Davos reveals to Arya, she nods, hoping that her friend is still safe. A servant comes in a letter for Jon, he takes it from their hands and nods to them in thanks. He reads the letter, “What’s it about?” Sansa asks him. “Lady Umber is on her way with Bran and Uncle Benjen.” he says to his siblings smiling. Arya can’t believe that her brother is alive and well, and coming home. But her smiles disappears “But what about Rickon?”, Jon looks at her sadness drawn on his face. “Rickon died on the battlefield……” Jon tells her the whole story about the Umbers and the Boltons. 

Arya sighs, but is still happy that at least another brother is still alive. The Starks are coming home, we will all be together, she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg so much fucking backstory, its so boring to write (and probably to read, sorry).
> 
> Next chapter is about Bran returning home, and at chapter ten we are finally going to Robb and group. Chapter ten is going to be the rest of the groups povs of how they woke up.


	9. Evelyn/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the chapter titles, I have put who point of view it is for the chapter.

Evelyn takes a breath of relief once she sights the high towers of Winterfell, it's been a hard two weeks of travel. Thankfully Bran and Benjen Stark understood that Evelyn had no part of Rickon’s death, and felt highly ashamed of her older brother. Jon and Sansa’s letters must have explained how Rickon died, and felt peace that his brother’s killer was dead. After Meera read her father’s letter she was smiling a lot more. Having read that her father was proud that she and Jojen protected Bran north of The Wall, and that Jojen had died in one of the most honorable ways, giving his life in service to a Stark. 

Her sisters have definitely brighten the journey, every once in awhile they would throw a snowball at either Bran, Meera, Benjen or herself. And when they got accused they looked like the purest children in the Seven Kingdoms, who would never throw snow at anyone. She was grateful that all 100 widows and children survived the two week migration to Winterfell with the bare minimum of food. 

They are only a few more miles from their new home. 

*Switching to Jon*

For the last two weeks, Winterfell was swamped in preparations. The kitchin was organizing a giant feast for Bran, men were cleaning the bodies and horses off the battlefield, and the servants were clearing more rooms for the Umbers. But Jon and his sisters were working on their own welcome home gift to Bran. Edmure actually was the one that told Jon about the wheeling chair that he saw Doran Martell use when he visited Dorne with his father. 

With the help of Davos and House Forrester (the masters of wood making) they were able to make the chair in a week's time, and now Jon and his sisters were carving decorations in the wood. On the back of the chair Sansa had carved a giant direwolf, and painted it in the classic color of grey paint. Arya had carved the statue that guarded the Free City of Braavos on the left side of the chair, since he had always wanted to be a Kingsguard . And Jon had carved a weirwood tree that covered the whole right side of the chair, and he then drew father, Robb, Rickon and Lady Stark, next to the tree all of them smiling and happy. “It’s beautiful Jon” Sansa praises, she traces all of them with her finger, remembering the long forgotten faces of her family. 

Ever since Arya unexpectedly came to the gate, Tormund has placed guards to keep watch. Jon hears the bell that notifying everyone the Umber party has been spotted. Jon is nervous of how Bran reacted to Rickon’s death, he only hopes that everyone got here safely. Jon gathers everyone at the courtyard, he feels himself falling into nostalgia when everyone was welcoming Robert Baratheon to Winterfell. Jon shakes his head, making himself focus on the now. Sansa is standing to his right with Howland Reed, and Arya is on his left next to Ghost. All the major heads of the houses are eagerly awaiting for the return of the two long lost Starks. 

Tormund signals the men to open the gate, Evelyn and her two sisters are the first in, with Bran right behind them. Once Bran is inside, Uncle Benjen carries him over to Jon. He and his sisters help him settle into the rolling chair, then attack him with hugs once he is safely sitting. Meera races towards her father, gripping onto his shoulders tightly. Bran looks down at the beautiful chair that they made for him, and starts crying once he spots what Jon carved for him. 

Jon hugs him again, “I’m so glad your home”. “Me too” he smiles brightly at his siblings, but pulls on Jon’s sleeve. “I need to tell you something”, he whispers in Jon’s ear. Jon nods to him, then turns around to the crowd of Lords and Ladies, “The feast will start at sunset, in two days time there will be a meeting with all the great houses. In the meantime everyone should either help the Umbers settle into their new housing or take the glass into storage where it will be used to make another glass house.”. The crowd splits most of Lords and Ladies go back to their rooms to prepare what they’ll say in the meeting, (expect Lady Mormont who is welcoming Evelyn) and the wildlings start helping the Umbers. 

Lady Umber walks over to him after her conversation with Lyanna, “Lord Snow, could I take a moment to talk to you?”. “I’m sorry, but Bran wants to talk to me, after the feast I should be able to meet with you. For now, I’ll let Tormund Giantsbane help you and your sister’s to your rooms” Jon beekens Tormund to come over, but is preoccupied by the Umber twins. 

“Are you a Giant?” one of the girls asks. “No, I’m just one of the Freefolk” he replies, the girl nods, looking behind Tormund to her sister who is making a snowball. “Then why are you so tall?” she says, distracting him from the sounds of her sister’s heavy foot falls. He is about to answer, but is stopped when he feels cold hard snow at the back of his head. Tormund quickly turns around to see the same girl, he looks back and forth between them, confused. They giggle and run to their sister, “Tormund!” Jon shouts, he walks to them “Can you show these lovely ladies to their room?”, Jon’s trying so hard not to smile but he fails. Tormund looks at Lady Umber, and sees the two girls giggling behind their sister’s skirt, trying to hide from him. “I’m sorry, about my sisters, Lord Giantsbane, they are pretty mischievous.”. “I’m no Lord, just call me Tormund”, he turns to lead them to their joint rooms.

Jon meets Bran, his sisters, Uncle Benjen, Meera, and Lord Reed in his room. “What did you want to tell me Bran?”. Bran tells him about why he went north of The Wall, and finding the Three Eyed Raven, training to become him. But it being cut short from an attack of the White Walkers, explaining how Benjen saved them, how the White Walkers were made, and how close Uncle Benjen was to become one of them. “Now that I am the Three Eyed Raven I can go back in time like him, and when we stopped at the closest weirwood tree, I saw who your true parents are.”, Bran explains what Lyanna whispered to their father saving, ‘Robert will kill him, if he finds out. Promise me Ned’. “You are the heir to the Iron Throne, Jon.”, everyone is lost for words, Jon stumbles into the nearest chair, “This information doesn’t leave this room” Jon says voice cracking. “But Jon, you could rule the Seven Kingdoms, bring them to peace” Bran pleads to him, “I don’t care about the rest of the Seven Kingdoms, I care about my family and my home, the North. I’m not going to trade that away for anything.”. 

Tormund rushes into the room before Jon can anything else to Bran, he gasps out “We got more company”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Next chapter is about the rest of Robb's group reawakening. 
> 
> In my story, Tormund has never seen a pair a twins because of the lack of medicine the freefolk have, most of the twins die in child birth.
> 
> Thank you for leaving such nice comments!!


	10. Everyone else in Robb's group/Robb at the very end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had some family stuff going on.

Ned

Ned surges from his bed of snow, hands clenching around his necks. His eyes are wide and scared, slowly spinning himself around looking for anything familiar. He feels something brush against his leg, and tumbles back to the ground when he sees his daughter’s dead direwolf very much alive. 

Ned raises his trembling hand and starts petting the wolf, and starts to take in the surroundings. He spots three other direwolves in the distance, trotting towards them. He notices that Greywind and Lady looks slightly younger than Summer and Shaggydog, Ned wonders when they died, and if their masters died with them. Ned’s mind is swimming in what ifs when he detects that despite the never ending snow fall, he is pleasantly warm. 

He looks down at his clothes, and while these are his typical Northern attire, he did not die in them. Ned wonders where it all came from, he runs his hands up and down the black cape, his fingers catch on an opening. Curious as what could be in the new jacket, Ned reaches a hand down and feels a piece of parchment along with a sharp knife. Unraveling the scroll, Ned reads the only message given by his resurrectors, ‘Only seven will reawaken’. 

Realizing that he is not alone, Ned starts to stand but is plopped back down by the direwolves tugging on his cloak. He repeats the same motion over and over for two hours, but stops when he sees the most beautiful women in all of Westeros.

Catelyn 

Confusion overwhelms all of Catelyn’s senses, wondering where is The Father, judging Catelyn if she is worthy of going to heaven. A sour feeling settles in her stomach as she recounts of how she died. She stands from the white ground, and brushes of the snow from her Northern gown. Which she doesn’t remember even dieing in, but clears her mind. She needs to figure out where she is.

When out of the frozen forest she woke up in, her heart stops at the sight she seeing. Catelyn’s not sure if it’s even real, but doesn’t really care if she is alive again or if she is heaven. All she cares about is that her husband is there, only a few feet away being trapped by their children’s direwolves. She rushes forward, stumbling on nothing, and collapses in her husband’s arms. 

“Oh Ned, how I’ve missed you”, she kisses him hard, all the raw emotion of him being taken to soon from her. Catelyn rests her forehead against his own, and sighs sweetly “I don’t care if this is a real or just a dream, as long as get to stay with you”, Ned smiles at her. “Someone or something has breathed life into our lifeless lungs, and has given us the chance to be together again.”, Ned then asks how she died. Catelyn tells how Robb was declared King of the North and betrothed to a Frey girl. But went against his word and married a healer, and was then betrayed by the Boltons and Freys because of it. “They killed everyone in the dining hall, the entire Stark army, I only hope Uncle Brynden and my brother are okay.”, Ned clenches his jaw when he hears that the Boltons betrayed them, and promises that he will have justice. 

Ned then shows the note he awoke with, “Do you think Robb is one of the seven?” Catelyn asks. “I’m sure he is since his direwolf is here.” Ned responds, hoping that he is right. A second later Shaggydog unexpectedly takes off, and heads into the woods. 

Rickon 

Rickon feels regret that if he only was a little faster, or stretched his hand a little further, he could have saved Jon from walking into Ramsay’s trap. He finds himself still in his wildling clothes, but the holes that the arrow made are gone, like they were never even there. Osha taught him how to heighten his senses in the wild, always being cautious. And finds himself failing Osha’s lessons, since he didn’t even notice his direwolf until he pounced. 

He giggles at the sensation of Shaggydog’s rough tongue on his face, and feels like a child again. “I’m glad your back Shaggydog”, Rickon scratches behind his ears and looks around. “Where did you come from boy?”, the direwolf sits up and starts trotting out of the forest, and Rickon takes it as a sign to follow. 

If you asked Rickon what he felt when he saw his parents again, it’s not what you expect. At first he didn’t even recognize them until they started hugging him, he was about to shove off the people’s arm when he remembers the feeling. His posture is still rough though, and is not going away anytime soon. Every since his father and mother left Rickon has felt abandoned by them. He why father had to leave, but when his mother left and joined Robb’s army instead of coming home, he’s slowly forgotten her touch. 

After spending so much time with Osha, he had to admit that he felt like he was more his mother then this red-headed women. She petting his hair, trying to coax him into talking, but his stubborn and is not willing his walls come down. He moves closer to Shaggydog and the other direwolves, feeling more alone than ever. His ears catches the sound of crunching snow, and runs to the fourth awaken. 

Jojen

Waking up for Jojen is more unsettling than a miracle. His greensight has never showed him further then his death, and hates the feeling of not knowing what’s going to happen. He spots tracks leading out of the forest, and has the breath taken out of him, when he brought into a tight embrace. Jojen sees Shaggydog come up next to the human, and puts two together, he wraps his own arms around Rickon. 

“It’s so good to see you again”, Jojen tells the boy and then is lead to where Rickon was staying. Recognizing Ned Stark immediately from his dreams, and what he assumes to be Catelyn Stark (who is confused why her son embraced, this boy instead of his mother) , “It’s a honor to me you Lord and Lady Stark, I am Jojen Reed son of Howland Reed.”. Ned smiles at him, and goes to shake his hand but is pulled away by Rickon. 

And is pulled to the ground, acting as a barrier between his parents. “How was Bran before you died?” Rickon asking hoping his brother is okay. His parents are clearly surprised that Rickon was talking and that Jojen was with both him and Bran. “I was killed right outside of the home of the three-eyed raven, I saw Bran get inside before being stabbed”, Jojen responds. “How about you, how did you die? Is Osha okay?”, Rickon whispers his answers to him, not comfortable having his parents hear this information. He then sits up and whistles to Shaggydog to follow him into the forest, to get wood for a fire. 

Jojen nods to him, and then walks over to Catelyn and Ned. He sighs, “It might take Rickon a while to open to you two”. “I thought he would be happy to see again, why is he being so cold to us?” Catelyn asks with tears in her eyes. Jojen explains to them how Bran and Rickon escaped with the help of Hodor and a wildling called Osha. Knowing Osha was uncomfortable of going north of the Wall again, and how dangerous it is, Bran sent her and Rickon to go to House Umber. But Rickon told him that once they finally found the Last Hearth, they scouted it and saw them burning all of their Stark banners. Osha and Rickon hid in the woods, but before long Smalljon Umber had captured them, “...he told me that Smalljon brought him to Ramsay Bolton as a sign of allegiance. Osha tried to kill Ramsay but failed, he told me that Ramsay made him clean up the blood and her body.”. Jojen tries to explain to them that Osha become more of a motherly figure to him over time, and was traumatized when he had to look at her lifeless body. 

Catelyn nods, understandingly but has tears running down her cheeks. Jojen then spots Rickon coming back with an extra person with him. 

Shireen

Shireen is glad that Rickon Stark found her in the woods, at the time she had her arms around her legs silently rocking. Still in shock, she can’t believe her father did that to her, she wished Davos was their to save her and starts crying. A giant wolf comes up to her, and she starts backing away terrified. But then sees a boy with wood in his arms, and he asks “Are you okay?”. She shakes her head, he then drops the wood and kneels next to her. “I’m sorry if Shaggydog scared you, my name is Rickon”, she squeaks out her own name. 

“Baratheon? Really? I don’t remember you at Winterfell, I think a would remember a beautiful princess”, Shireen blushes and tells him that was her Uncle and her father was Stannis. He nods, “Do you want to come back with me? I promise that Shaggydog won’t bite, really he is just a giant pillow”. Rickon raises and puts out his hand, she takes it happy to find a friend. He takes her to camp and introduces her to everyone, and has her sit in between him and a boy named Jojen.

Shireen knows that she will find Ser Davos again, but until then she thinks she has found another friend in Rickon. She squeaks again when she sees another man rush out of the woods. 

Drogo

Drogo know immediately that this is not the hall of his ancestors, for one there are no horses, and then there is what he thinks his Khalessi told him about, this snow. He is glad that he finds himself in a fur coat, and sees a scroll just to the right of him. The only thing it says is ‘Trust the six’, he scoffs crumbles it in a ball and throws it behind him. He follows the tracks to a circle of people, all looking at him nervously, he just plops down next to the man with brown hair. He sees that the man is holding a knife and puts out his hand, wanting to borrow it. 

The man cautiously gives it to him and Drogo cuts his braid, throwing it in the fire one of the boys just made. He passes it back and grunts his thanks. His Khalessi didn’t teach him much of the language of Westeros, but manages to say this “I will not harm”. They look slightly relieved but not much, he doesn’t mind. Drogo stares into the fire, and spends his time thinking where Khalessi is.

(Back to normal time) 

Robb smiles over to his father when he sees the Stark banners off the walls of Winterfell. Jon did it….Jon he can’t wait to see him again. They reach the gates, and sees a tall man with red hair come out. “Now who the fuck are you people?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drogo is really hard to write in, so I probably won't do that again. Next chapter I'm gonna have all the reactions of seeing their loved ones again.


	11. Tormund/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say about this chapter, only that I wished that it was better.

Tormund leads the group of new arrivals to the dining hall, knowing that it will be empty. Once they are in, Tormund stares them all down, mostly at the little boy he helped Jon bury. He doesn’t really believe them, but Tormund doesn’t know any other family that keeps fucking direwolves as pets. He hears scratching at the door, Ghost pushing past him once he cracks it open. Ghost is greeting all of his brothers and sisters, having not been altogether since they were pups. Tormund growls at the people, “Don’t you fucking move”. And makes his way to Jon’s room. 

Jon can not believe his eyes once he pushes the oak doors open, and from the look of the rest of the group, neither can they. They are all at a stand still, not sure what to do, but not three seconds later, Davos runs to the princess. He kneels down and hugs her, then Howland and Meera comes rushing forward to Jojen. The direwolves then run to their respected owners, wagging their tails. Arya is in disbelief, thinking that she would never see Nymeria again. Bran is smiling wildly, having been distraught when he found out Summer sacrificed himself for Bran. Sansa kneels down to Lady and hugs her never wanting to let go. 

Once the happy reunions with their direwolves end, Rickon comes barreling down to them. Hugging Jon first, Jon is thanking all the gods that Rickon is back safe. Then he goes to hug his sisters, then Bran. Bran is crying and saying “I’m so sorry that I sent you away”, but Rickon shakes his head, “If I had stayed with you, I would have probably died with Jojen. You did the right thing.”. Rickon then hugs him again. 

Ned, Catelyn, and Robb are all still standing across from them, letting them have time to reunite with Rickon. Rickon gets up from his knees, and stands next to Jon. Catelyn starts to walk over to her children but they almost all simultaneously take a step back, not wanting her touch. The others must notice the tension in the room and they start to trickle out. Drogo goes with Shireen and Davos, and Jojen grudgingly goes with his family, having wanted to reunite with Bran. Tormund asks Jon if he wants him him to leave and Jon nods. 

Once Tormund shuts the doors, Catelyn asks “What’s wrong?”. Sansa’s eyes fill with anger, “What’s wrong? What’s wrong is that you still expect us to run into your arms when we spent so long without you.”, her volume growing louder at every word. She looks to her mother, “You allowed me to believe that the world was just like songs, filled with love and happiness. But really, the world is built by killers.”. 

She takes her gaze off her mother and onto her father, “You taught me that all men had honor, but did Joffrey have honor when he tormented me in front of the whole court? When he made me look at your head on top of a spike? Or when Petyr Baelish sold me to the Boltons? When Ramsay Bolton raped, and tortured me every day?”. 

She then looks to Robb, “Do you know my only hope in King's Landing was that you eventually would save me? But you had to marry a random whore you just had meet, because you were ‘in love’.” Her siblings all nod agreeing with her “I knew then that you were doomed”. Sansa gives them all a glare, and storms out of the room, Lady trailing after her.

“Do you know that I was there?” Arya asks in a whisper. “I saw them but Greywind’s head on top of your shoulders, chanting ‘King of the North’. I saw the Stark army be killed, all because you married the wrong girl.”. 

“But don’t worry, I killed Walder Frey and two of his sons myself, and saved your brother.” she tells her mother, “You both thought a girl shouldn’t be able to fight, but it’s saved me more then your lessons in needle work”.

Arya stares at her father, “Your honor killed got yourself killed, and the Stark name was marked as a traitor. If only you had kept your mouth shut.” hissing at him. Taking off to her room with Nymeria. 

Bran is still silently sitting in his seat looking down, “Bran” his mother whispers. He whips his head up sharply, “What do you want me to say mother? That I forgive you for abandoning me and Rickon? You left a seven year old as Lord of Winterfell in time of war, what did you think was going to happen?”.

Bran moves on to Robb, “Not only did you leave us all homeless, but you left us with the entire North hating our name. Believing that you caused the death of their loved ones, and we were to be blamed for your actions”.

He turns to his father, “And I can’t believe you never told Jon.”, knowing his father will understand. He looks to Rickon and asks him to help him be pushed out.

Then it’s only Jon left, he looks at each one of them. All three of them have regret and sadness all over their faces, but Jon can’t give any of them words of comfort. Each one of his siblings were absolutely right. He sighs, and leaves the hall with Robb chasing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start updating every other day, so hopefully I can put a little more detail in it. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to be Davos and Jojen's reaction of seeing their loved ones again.


	12. Davos/Jojen/Ned/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't post this yesterday, my power went out.

Davos 

When Davos saw his princess, his entire world became brighter. He went running towards her, and slid on his knees, so he could give her a hug and never let go. Davos was still having the reality of Shireen back into his life when he felt a little tug on his sleeve. She telts her head towards the door, the action saying ‘We probably should go, so the Starks can be alone’. Davos grabs her one hand, and she’s using the other to first wave goodbye to Rickon, then to grab a hold of the Dothraki horsemen. 

He leads them to his room, showing Shireen the copy of The Dance of Dragons the Starks had in their library. Telling her about all the different kinds of books they have, and if she wanted to, she could read all of them. She similes brightly, sitting of the bed with the book in her lap. She pats the bed for Drogo to sit down, and he starts redoing her braid. Davos takes a sit by the fire, starting to whittle another stag for sure. He looks at her fondly, she seems so…..happy, Shireen humming to herself quickly turning to the next page with Drogo behind her. Focusing on what looks to be like a very complicated braid. It doesn’t even seem like she had died. 

Soon he would have to make Shireen and Drogo (who smelt like he never bathed before) bathe themselves. Davos knows that soon that he would have to got to the House meeting that Jon moved up since his not really dead family members were back. But for now he can be at peace, thanking whatever brought her back to him. 

Jojen

Jojen was surprised to see his father in Winterfell but started to melt into his hug. It’s been so long since his really felt safe and protected. Meera has never ending tears coming out of her eyes, she hugs him protectively. Jojen is still grateful to her that she slit his throat, but couldn’t imagine what it was like for her. She starts pulling him out of the room and he bitterly agrees to come with, even though he wanted to reunite with Bran. 

Bran...he didn’t even know what he was going to say to him, Jojen didn’t even know if Bran still had feelings for him or not. Their relationship started slowly, once Rickon left he slowly saw how Bran started to open up more to him. Knowing that Bran was self conscious of his body he had started gradually touching him more often, until one day, Bran had kissed him. Jojen was caught off guard, his lips still against Bran’s, but then Bran had moved away thinking Jojen didn’t want him. Jojen cupped the side of his face, and brought their lips back together. 

Jojen shook his head, clearing the memories and started to listen what Meera was telling him. Meera had told him about what she and Bran had learned about the three-eyed raven, and his father was telling them both how home was doing. Howland was cut off though when they heard a knock at the door, Jojen peaks to see who it is and perks up to see that it’s Bran and Rickon. 

“Lord Reed, can Jojen come out and speak to me?” Howland nods, willing to do anything in his power for a Stark. Jojen goes to the door, and hears Bran telling Rickon that he can stay and talk to Meera, that Jojen would take him back to his room. Rickon nods, and makes his way into the room and shuts the door, Jojen starts to push Bran, following his directions to his room.

Once they are alone, Jojen is about to speak when Bran stops him. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to die?” Bran asks, voice cracking with emotion. Jojen sighs, “I didn’t know how to tell you. I felt more alive with you then my entire life, and I didn’t want you to focus on my death but on the short time we had together.” Bran nods his head, content with the answer, “Did you know that you were going to come back?”. Jojen shakes his head, “No,” Jojen makes his way towards Bran, sinking to his knees and cover his hands with his own,“but I am so glad to be back with you.”. The crippled boy starts to tear up, and tugs on Jojen’s collar so their lips can meet. 

Jojen sighs happily in the kiss and breaks apart to look at Bran, he tucks a piece of hair beyond the boy’s ear and presses their foreheads together. Jojen wonders what could be better than this feeling. 

Ned 

Ned looked at his wife sadly, once Jon and left the room with Robb following. He didn’t know how to mend the bond with his other four children and nephew. “Well you’ve gotten yourself in a pretty big mess,” someone says in corner, shadows hiding his face. The man steps out and relieves his face, “brother.”. Ned looks up in surprise to see pale face brother, “Benjen, what happened to you?” Ned whispers. Benjen explains to him and Catelyn about the white walkers, and about their growing armies. He takes his younger brother in his arms, happy that he is still (half) alive. 

“What did Bran mean when he said, ‘I can’t believe you never told Jon.’?” Cat asks him, curiously. Benjen calmly walks (runs), out of the room knowing what’s coming won’t be pretty. Ned sighs and explains Jon’s true parentage to his wife, once he is done her face is beet red, signs of anger throughout her body. 

“I can’t believe you never told me Ned! I have tortured that boy everyday because I thought he was a whore’s son. I understand why you had to tell everyone that he was your bastard but if you had told me I could have been a mother to him, give him a true name.”, she shaking her and goes to the door. 

Jon

Jon can hear Robb’s footfalls behind him, but ignores them, instead he speeds up his pace. He makes it to his chamber and slams the door, but is not able to, for Robb put his foot right in time to keep the door from the closing. Jon opens the door for Robb, and turns to start grabbing documents and papers he’ll need for the meeting he is moving up to tonight. Jon is still organizing his things, his back to Robb when his asks, “What do you want Robb?” he turns around to look at him. “I...I just wanted to talk to you” Robb says softly. 

“What do you want to talk about Robb?” he looks at him in no mood to talk. “Ooh let’s talk about the last time we were alone together, do you remember what you said to me?” Jon looks at him rage filled in his eyes, “You said, ‘No one will ever compare to you’. What a load of bullshit.” his voice echoing in the chamber. “You know I understood that one day you would have to marry a girl for alliances, but what a huge surprise to hear that you married for love.” Robb lowers his head in guilt. “But don’t worry you weren’t the only one to find a girl,” Robb looks up in shock. As Jon continues, “But unlike you, I never truly loved her, just you.”. 

Robb opens his mouth to speak when, “Or would you like to talk about how I died? By my own brothers, they killed me, their lord commander. Or would you like to talk about how my whole life been a lie? Because now you can clear your conscious about fucking your own brother, since I’ve learned we’re just cousins.”. Jon walks around Robb, out of the door, and can hear soft weeping. His own emotions are betraying him, silent agony running throughout his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Jon and Robb will mend their relationship soon. 
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be about the meeting of the Houses, and them learning that all the Starks are alive.


	13. Lyanna/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, I hope you guys like this chapter I'm pretty nervous about it.

Lyanna Mormont 

Once all the Lords and Ladies are settled into their seats she immediately knows that something strange is going on. For some odd reason, Jon had put an extra four chairs at the front table, two next to Benjen Stark and the others next to Edmure Tully. Scanning the room she finds another empty chair to the right of Howland Reed. Lyanna personally introduced herself to every Household, and knows that Lord Reed brought no other representatives with him. She thinks for a second that it could be for his daughter who unexpectedly arrived with Bran and Benjen, but she then spots her sitting to the left of her. 

Jon stands from the head of the table, “I am sorry to inconvenience you, Lords and Ladies, but some unexpected guests have arrived and I felt more comfortable to tell you now then to hide it from you all for another two days.”. He glances to everyone sitting at the front table, giving him all encouraging nods. Jon takes a deep breath and speaks with a loud, clear voice, “My father, brothers, Robb and Rickon, Catelyn Stark, Jojen Reed, and two others, ha….have been resurrected from the dead.”. 

Lyanna looks around the room, the whole room silent, until the door to the hall opens showing the long dead Starks and Reed. The whole room stares at the Starks, with fury in their eyes once they sit in their seats all hell breaks loose. 

Jon 

Is the first to try to calm the angry crowd, and frowns when his fath….Uncle steps up to stop them. Jon is shocked to see that his Uncle does get them to quiet down, but Jon sees that the Houses are still furious. Lady Mormont stands up, “I think it is funny that you still think you hold power over us, Eddard Stark.”. Ned is stunned to see all the Houses nodding in agreement, “You have no idea what the North has been through, how we were tormented by the Boltons or how we are fighting for our lives against the dead. You no longer are the head of Winterfell.” Lyanna sits back in her seat, satisfied for the moment.

Catelyn then stands to defend her husband and son, “My husband may not be your Lord anymore, but Robb is your King. Your Houses pledged allegiance to him, you all need to remember your vows to this House.”. She sits down, thinking she has won, but Tormund stands, “Aye, these Houses pledged to your son, but Freefolk didn’t. The Freefolk ain’t gonna follow some southern ass King who didn’t ever give two shits about us. Jon Snow died for us Wildlings, and he would have died for the whole North if it meant that they would be free of the Boltons.”. Lord Manderly rises next, “My son died for Robb Stark, the Young Wolf,” he says glaring at Robb. “I didn’t think we would find another King in my lifetime. I didn’t commit my men to your cause, ‘cause I didn’t want more Manderlys dying for nothing but I was wrong.”. All the Houses (and Ned and Catelyn) look at him with surprise, “Jon Snow avenged the deaths of our loved ones, he is the White Wolf, the King in the North” Lord Manderly then unsheathes his sword and goes to his knees, bowing. Everyone grunts in agreement, Lord Glover then stands, “I did not fight beside you…” his voice his filled with regret, “..on the field and I will regret that until my dying day. A man can can only admit when he was wrong and ask forgiveness.”. Jon looks to Lord Glover, “There’s nothing to forgive my Lord”. Lord Glover stands there, speaking to the room, “There will be more fights to come. House Glover will stand behind House Stark as we have for a thousand years. And I will stand behind Jon Snow, the King of the North!”. 

All the Houses arise and starts shouting ‘King of the North’, and Robb can’t help but think back when that was him. Jon soars above the table, looking at his siblings and into the crowd. He quickly notices that Petyr is looking at Sansa strangely, he’ll ask her about it later tonight. Jon raises a hand and the Houses sit back in their seats, “I accept your declarations, but sadly we still had items to discuss before the feast. My first concern is that we should evacuate Bear Island, it is very secluded and I would feel better if you were closer. I have some abandoned castles in mind for the Mormonts to occupy until the White Walkers are defeated, and will discuss this personally with her. By other concern is the number of men we have, we must have help from other Houses, we can discuss who on a later day.”. 

Jon is about to call in the servants to bring supper when Catelyn rises, “What about the Lannisters? They still need to pay for their crimes.” Jon sighs, “We have much more pressing matters to deal with. And the Lannisters are destroying themselves, we don’t need to aid them. Even if I wanted to we don’t have the manpower or time for petty fights with Southern Houses.. Right now I’m focused on the battle between the Dead and the Living.”. Catelyn sits back down glaring at him, keeping her mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edmure Tully and Catelyn reunited when she stormed off, so that's why he is not shocked by his sister. I didn't really want to write that scene, but if someone wants me too, just ask me in the comments. 
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be about the feast, and stuff.


	14. Sansa/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't updated earlier, I was planning to write a chapter on Monday, but then something happened and I basically had a minor panic attack. So when it was over, I was like 'there goes my focus'. So sorry this is so sort and delayed.

Sansa 

Sansa has a small smile on her face as she looks around the hall. Almost everyone in the hall is celebrating Jon’s new kingship, all except her mother, brother, and father. Her brother and father are looking more sad than anything, sad that the North doesn’t have any trust in them anymore. Finally realizing the consciences of their deaths. Her mother on the other hand, was seething at the sight of Jon and her siblings all celebrating. Jojen Reed had placed himself next to Bran when the feast started, and sees her mother glaring at them about to say something. Sansa follows her mother’s eyes to see that Jojen and Bran are holding hands underneath the table, talking in whispers to each other. 

But before her mother can make it to Bran, Sansa pulls her to the back of the hall. “Why can’t you let us be happy for just one moment?” she asks. Her mother stepped back for a moment, before returning to the stature of a high Lady. “Jon doesn’t have any rights to Winterfell, he shouldn’t even be here.” 

“He has every right,” Sansa hisses, “was father or Robb the one who liberated the North from the Boltons? No, was father or Robb the one that has made me feel safe and protected after all I have been through. No, it was Jon. Jon, the man that left his home and family because he never thought he would raise above the title of bastard.” She stares at her mother, blue eyes glowing with fury, “Jon is our king now, you better get used to it”

Sansa goes back to the table, leaving her mother to think. 

Jon 

Jon laughs quietly at Ned’s horrified face, and how Davos is covering Shireen’s ears as Arya tells her tale of killing Walder Frey. Arya was really just telling the story to Bran and Rickon, but was talking loud enough to get everyone else's attention that was close enough. “....then I slit his throat, watching him clutch at his throat, uselessly trying to stop the bleeding.” Lord Glover bangs his cup on the table, “I’m glad that fucker finally got what he deserved” Arya smirks at him, tipping her cup to him.

After she is done, Bran starts telling some of his own adventures to Arya about beyond the Wall. The chair next to him scouts back, his sister slipping back in after the lashing of words she gave to her mother. He starts to talk quietly to her, “We must learn to forgive them.” Sansa looks at him, “Why should we? The choices they made led us to the horror we have had to face.”  
Jon nods, “Yes, but I know that we have both wished to have everyone alive and together again, and the gods or whoever, has granted that wish.” He turns to see Sansa silently crying, “And we must not take granted of this miracle” Jon puts his arm around her, “I’m not asking you to run into their arms and forgive them, just try to open your heart to them.” She nods, and whispers okay. He smiles at her, and looks towards Arya, Bran, and Rickon knowing he’ll have to give a similar speech to them. But before he does, he remembers something, “Is Petyr bothering you?” he whispers in case anyone is listening. 

Sansa looks surprised that he even noticed the stares he has been giving her, she looks around, and says “I’ll talk about it later in private with the family….the whole family”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments! I don't really know when the next chapter is coming out but I'll try not to procrastinate. Next chapter will probably be Robb pov of the feast, and then some family talking.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate if you could comment it helps motivate me. And/Or point out really stupid mistakes that I might have made, for example here instead of hear, but in a way that doesn't make me feel like an idiot.


End file.
